warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Fonkelklauws fanfiction/Eeuwige Duisternis/Wolfgehuil
Inleiding Welkom, beste lezers. Wolfgehuil is het eerste deel van mijn serie ´Eeuwige Duisternis.` Het is een verhaal over vriendschap, moeilijke situaties en avontuur. Waarom de titel Wolfgehuil is? Dat zul je vanzelf wel merken. En tussen haakjes, ik vond het gewoon een mooie titel. De leerling Fonkelpoot speelt de hoofdrol. Laat je alsjeblieft niet uit het veld slaan door de wreedheid van de WolfClan-commandant Bloeddruppel en de leider Bliksemster xD. Veel plezier met lezen. de Clans DonderClan Leider: Schaduwster> een roetzwarte poes met oranjerode ogen. Commandant: Geestenjager> een ruige zwart-witte kater met twee kleuren ogen. Leerling: Doornpoot. Medicijnkat: Gansvleugel> een knappe rossige goudgele kat. Krijgers: ''' Kraaivoet> een grijsbruine kater met bleekgrijze strepen. Leerling: Stormpoot. Havikstap> spierwitte cyperse poes met blauwgrijze stipjes. Leerling: Hazelpoot. Vlindervacht> bruine lapjespoes. Leerling: Goudpoot. Vuurstraal> roodbruine kater met ijzige blauwe ogen. Leerling: Avondpoot. Valkhart> vlaskleurige kater met donkerbruine vlekken. Leerling: Tijgerpoot. Echowolk> grote, sterke schildpadpoes. Leerling: Schemerpoot. Vossensprong> voskleurige vrouwtjespoes met kleine zwarte stipjes op haar pels. Vlambries> snelle gevlekte schildpadkat. Leerling: Fonkelpoot. Spikkeldoorn> grijs-gevlekte poes. Ochtendschaduw> langharige donkergrijze vrouwtjespoes. Leerling: Zilverpoot. Lynxpels> felle lichtbruine kater. Leerling: Murmelpoot. Muntblad> mooie zilverkleurige poes met hardgroene ogen. Steentand> Taankleurige kat met vlammende ogen. Leerling: Rookpoot. '''Moederkatten: Moerasbes> donkerbruine poes Rozenhart> vlammend rode poes. Hagelvlek> bruin-wit gevlekte poes, al een ervaren moeder. Zwaluwval> grijs-gestreepte poes. Vederplons> oranje-gestreepte poes. Leerlingen: Doornpoot> langharige, bruin-gestreepte kater. Hazelpoot> bruin-witte poes. Goudpoot> goud-gestreepte poes met oranjerode strepen. Avondpoot> bruine poes met pantervlekken en strepen. Tijgerpoot> chocoladebruine kat met tijgerstrepen. Schemerpoot> Grijs-gestreepte poes met witte buik. Fonkelpoot> pikzwarte poes met witte haren bij keel, witte pootjes en vlijmscherpe nagels. Murmelpoot> grijsbruin katertje. Rookpoot> bleekgrijze kat met ijzige blauwe ogen. Zilverpoot> zilverkleurige poes. Oudsten: Hommelkop> oude blauwgrijze kater, vroegere medicijnkat. Rotsloper> de oudste van de katten, zilverkleurige poes, vroeger eenling. Donkerroos> oude grijze poes met zilveren glans over lichaam. Libellegeest> kastanjebruine poes, vroeger succesvol krijger. Klimopdauw> humeurige donkerbruin-gevlekte kater. SchaduwClan Leider: Kiezelster> bliksemsnelle grijze kater met gele ogen. Commandant: Distelblad: ervaren lichtbruine poes. Medicijnkat: Varenloof> dochter van Kiezelster, spierwitte poes. Krijgers: Leliepels> kleine langharige rode poes, pas net krijger. Nachtstorm> blauwzwarte kat met een paarse gloed. Leerling: Streeppoot. Rafelveer> gehavend uitziende donkerbruine kat, vroeger eenling. Leerling: Pluispoot. Roettand> donkergrijze poes met bleekgrijze stipjes op pels en pikzwarte pantervlekken. Leerling: Webpoot. Stekelvacht> grote vosbruine kater met een stekelige vacht. Wolkmist> sierlijke poes, met een stofgrijze vacht. Leerling: Vogelpoot. Moederkatten: Saliebloem> in verwachting, goudoranje poes. Maanloper> zilvergrijze poes. Kersenhart> donkerbruine poes, vroeger eenling en succesvol krijger. Leerlingen: Streeppoot> snelle gestreepte kater. Pluispoot> klein crèmekleurig pluizig poesje. Webpoot> bleekgrijs katje. Vogelpoot> slimme zwarte poes met een paar bruine stipjes Oudsten: Kraaienstaart> oude donkergrijze kater. Sprintvoet> kastanjebruine poes, vroeger bliksemsnel. Grauwbek> brutale donkerbruin gestreepte kater, vroeger WindClan. WindClan Leider: Mosster> grote schorsbruine poes. Commandant: Taanklauw> taankleurige kater, vroeger eenling. Medicijnkat: Olijffleur> kleine schildpadkat. Krijgers: Bleekhart> lichtgrijze poes. Leerling: Schildpadpoot. Reigerzang> zwart-witte kater. Leerling: Windpoot. Zonnestraal> roodbruine kat. Schelpwilg> bruine cyperse poes. Nachtwaker> zwarte poes. Loofstreep> blauwgrijze kater. Leerling: Lijsterpoot. Moederkatten: Vlinderklauw> knappe speculaas-bruine poes. Zilverplons> zilverkleurige poes. Leerlingen: Schildpadpoot> knappe schildpadkat. Netelpoot> sierlijke zwarte poes. Lijsterpoot> felle gevlekte poes. Oudsten: Sneeuwkeel> sneeuwwitte poes. Lappennaald> oude lapjeskat, doof aan een oor. Spitsmuis> kastanje-wit gevlekte kater. RivierClan Leider: '''Vederster> donkergrijze poes met donkerbruine ogen. '''Commandant: Spikkelbuik> zongebleekt zwarte kater met witte stippeltjes. Leerling: Uilpoot. Medicijnkat: Ottervel> chocoladebruine kat. Krijgers: Woelmuistand> oude grijze poes. Sintelneus> stoere honingkleurige poes. Vissnor> grote goudgele kater. Leerling: Springpoot. Zandwolk> zandkleurige kat met scherpe groene ogen. Leerling: Braampoot. Rozendauw> mooie donkerbruine cyperse poes. Leerling: Zonnepoot. Schemerbont> koppige zwarte kater. Leerling: Vlekkenpoot. Moederkatten: Wolkloof> lichtgrijze poes. Bloesempels> chocoladekleurige poes. Flintpoel> snelle schildpadpoes. Vlekkenkeel> gevlekte lapjeskat met spikkeltjes op haar pels. Leerlingen: Uilpoot> lichtbruine kater. Springpoot> net leerling, donkergrijs. Braampoot> grijs-gestreept katertje. Zonnepoot> eigenwijze goudkleurige poes. Vlekkenkeel> gevlekte lapjeskat met spikkeltjes op haar pels. Oudsten: Regendistel> donkerbruine kat met witte buik en zwarte strepen. Gruisoog> bleekgrijze poes WolfClan Leider: Bliksemster> lichtgrijze poes met allemaal bliksemschichten (aangeboren) op haar lijf. Commandant: Bloeddruppel> bloedrode kat met bloedrode ogen. Medicijnkat: Klaverblad> witte poes met taankleurige vlekken. Krijgers: Buizerdklauw> sterke bruine kater. Leerling: Assepoot. Loofwilg> kastanjebruine poes met zwarte strepen en witte stippeltjes. Leerling: Cederpoot. Spreeuwvleugel> blauwzwarte kater met roodachtige en lichtgrijze stippeltjes. Schroeivlam> donkergrijze kater. Leerling: Honingpoot. IJsvorst> agressieve ijsblauwe kater. Leerling: Stomppoot. Windgeest> donkerbruine poes. Spinnenkop> zwarte kater met doordringende blauwe ogen. Moederkatten: Muizenval> grijze poes met donkere strepen. Middagzon> lichtbruin-gestreepte poes. Leerlingen: Assepoot> donkergrijze kater. Cederpoot> goudkleurige kater. Honingpoot> honingkleurige kat. Stomppoot> mopperige bruine kat. Oudsten: Rimpelneus> bleekgrijze poes. Katten die niet in Clans leven Vlekvoet> kleine gevlekte kat, vroeger WolfClan. Nachtuil> magere zwarte poes, vroeger DonderClan en SchaduwClan. Kwibus> lichtgrijze kat met donkere vlekken, poesiepoes. Omschrijving Bij volle maan zullen de wolven huilen, en duisternis scheppen. Alleen als er een buitenstaander komt, zal het wolfgehuil stoppen en ebt de duisternis langzaam weg… De WolfClan is zwak en uitgeput, maar hun leider Bliksemster en hun commandant Bloeddruppel zijn op wraak gericht. De moederkat Middagzon maakt zich grote zorgen… Dan wordt er een bijzondere kitten geboren. Na een verschrikkelijke verbanning ontdekt de jonge Fonkelpoot dat het lot van alle Clans in haar poten ligt. Geholpen door haar nieuwe vrienden gaat ze op reis naar het Weerwolven-Meer en ontdekt ze een duister geheim… Proloog De volle maan scheen op de hoge varens en het platgelopen gras. Een groep katten sloften door het struikgewas. 'Ik snap niet waarom Bliksemster ons hierheen brengt', gromde een kleine kater uitgeput. Zijn leider draaide zich met een ruk om en blazend haalde ze uit naar de kat. De kat deinsde geschrokken achteruit. Bliksemster draaide zich om naar haar commandant. 'Handel jij dit af', snauwde ze naar de bloedrode kat. Hij knikte gemeen grijnzend. Een moederkat die achteraan liep keek ze bezorgd na. Wat zou er met Vlekvoet gebeuren? vroeg ze zich af. Zwijgend liepen ze verder. Plotseling haalde de commandant hen weer in. Er hingen spetters bloed aan zijn kin. Bliksemster knikte hem toe. 'Dankjewel, Bloeddruppel', mauwde Bliksemster. Bloeddruppel wendde zich tot de moederkat. ´Wees maar niet bang over je partner`, gromde hij kwaadaardig. De moederkat draaide zich bezorgd om. Bloeddruppel sprong grauwend om en drukte haar op de grond. ´Middagzon!`blies hij woedend. ´Hoe durf je mij de rug toe te keren?!` Middagzon haalde raspend adem. Ze was geschrokken van de plotselinge aanval. ´Bliksemster!` riep hij. Bliksemster draaide zich om. ´Wacht hier,` beval ze de Clan. Ze liep naar de twee toe. Bloeddruppel gromde: ´Middagzon hier keerde me net vreselijk onbeleefd de rug toe.` Bliksemster keek minachtend naar Middagzon. ´Laat voor deze ene keer maar,` siste ze in Bloeddruppels oor. Hij knikte. Opgelucht liep Middagzon achter de groep aan. Ze wist dat ze geluk had gehad. Er waren katten die meedogenloos uit de weg waren geruimd. Ze kreunde pijnlijk. Haar buik deed zo´n zeer! Zuchtend ging ze verder. Dit werd het eerste nest jongen dat ze zou krijgen. Maar ze mocht niet zeuren. Gewoon doorgaan! ''zei ze in zichzelf. Zwijgend liep Middagzon verder. De Clan dwaalde kilometers lang door het bos. Alle katten waren doodop, maar het leek alsof Bloeddruppel en Bliksemster alleen maar fitter werden. Af en toe zakte een kat door zijn poten, en werd dan boos toegegrauwd door Bloeddruppel. Het leek wel alsof ze eindeloos lang liepen. Plotseling stopte Bliksemster. ´Hier zal de WolfClan zich vestigen,` zei ze plechtig. De katten knikten. Middagzon schrok op van een stem naast haar. ´Windgeest!` riep ze naar haar vriendin. ´Je liet me schrikken!` Windgeest grinnikte. 'Dat was niet mijn bedoeling. Ik moest je van Bliksemster begeleiden naar de kraamkamer. Kom, volg mij.' De twee poezen liepen vlot baar de kraamkamer. Uitgeput plofte Middagzon neer op de grond. Ze was doodop. Windgeest keek nog even naar haar. Toen zei ze: 'Klaverblad komt zo bij je.' Middagzon knikte. Opeens sneed een afschuwelijke pijn door haar buik. Even voelde ze zich duizelig worden. Ze haalde diep adem en langzaam ebte de pijn weg. Toen ze opkeek zag ze Klaverblad naast haar zitten. Klaverblad knikte naar haar. 'Het gaat gebeuren,' zei ze zachtjes. 'Bereid je goed voor. Ik help je.' Middagzon knikte. Ze deed haar ogen dicht, wachtend op het moment... Middagzon haalde raspend adem. Ze kreunde. ''Nog eén jong, zei ze tegen zichzelf. Dan is het klaar. Grommend deed Middagzon een laatste poging om het jong eruit te krijgen. Eindelijk lukte het! Ze keek om. Vier prachtige jongen, de eén donkergrijs, de andere honingkleurig, nog een ander goudkleurig. Ze keek naar het laatste jong. Die was zwart met witte haren bij de keel en witte pootjes. Haar nageltjes fonkelden in het maanlicht. 'Fonkelkit,' zei ze glimlachend tegen zichzelf. ´Het zijn prachtige jongen,` zei Klaverblad bewonderend. ´Hoe heb je ze genoemd?` Middagzon bedacht in een oogwenk namen. ´Deze goudkleurige Cederkit. En die donkergrijze Assekit. Die honingkleurige natuurlijk Honingkit.` Klaverblad grijnsde. ´Mooie namen,` zei ze. ´En die kleine poes? ´Fonkelkit,` antwoordde Middagzon. Ze begon haar jongen te likken. Piepend wreven ze zich tegen haar aan. Haar hart smolt. Zuchtend deed Middagzon haar ogen dicht. Ze had echt even slaap nodig... Middagzon keek neer op haar spelende jongen. Het was 5 maanden later. De jongen waren speels en druk. Middagzon draaide haar kop om naar Fonkelkit. Die lag nog steeds tegen haar aan. ´Ga anders even met je broertjes spelen,` zei Middagzon. Fonkelkit keek haar verontwaardigd aan. ´Echt niet! Ze moeten zich maar inhouden. Waarom zou je gaan stoeien?` Middagzon moest een beetje lachen om de eigenwijsheid van het poesje. Assekit kwam aandraven. ´Doe toch gewoon mee, Fonkelkit!` riep hij. ´Probeer me maar eens over te halen,` gromde ze. ´Oké!` riep Assekit en hij sprong op Fonkelkit. Even later worstelden de vier kittens met elkaar. Na een flinke stoot van Honingkit rolde Fonkelkit naar buiten, tegen de poten van Bliksemster! Fonkelkit verstijfde en draaide zich om. Ze keek diep in de oranje ogen van de WolfClanleider. In paniek zag ze kille haat in de ogen van de poes, en vroeg zich af waar dat vandaan kwam. Ze zag ook bedachtzaamheid. Bliksemster schraapte haar keel. ´Misschien moeten we maar eens de leerlingceremonie voor jouw en je broertjes gaan houden,` gromde ze. Fonkelkit knikte. ´Fonkelkit, hier komen!` snauwde Middagzon opeens. Middagzon keek walgend naar Bliksemster. Fonkelkit knikte en liep naar haar moeder toe. ´Wat is er met jouw en Bliksemster?` vroeg Fonkelkit nieuwsgierig. ´Niks,` grauwde Middagzon. Fonkelkit deinsde achteruit. Toen haalde ze haar schouders op en liep naar haar broertjes. Middagzon zuchtte en draaide zich om. Ze kon het niet aan Fonkelkit vertellen. Nóg niet, flitste het door haar kop. Ze keek teder naar haar kittens. Misschien kwam alles wel weer goed. Misschien maakte ze zich zorgen om niks. Maar ze wist zelf ook wel dat de Clan niet veilig was met Bliksemster als leider en Bloeddruppel als commandant. ''Laat staan mijn kittens, ''zei ze in zichzelf. Zuchtend ging ze liggen. Ze zal het wel zien...